


[HP][GGAD]一个预示（20161220）

by gwjkl



Series: HP&FB Expect Snack 除SBSS外的HP和FB同人 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: HP&FB Expect Snack 除SBSS外的HP和FB同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878016
Kudos: 1





	[HP][GGAD]一个预示（20161220）

*由“he is a seer”想到的

格林德沃从梦里惊醒。

夜很深了；深到将要转亮。他伸手握住枕边的老魔杖。

那梦是一个预示；而预示能力有点像坏掉的窥镜，需要的时候未必好用，出现的时候未必需要。命运之神将力量赐予巫师，却并不愿他们过多掀开她的面纱，仅留着冰冷的瞥视警告世人。格林德沃只得到过几个零星的片段，寓意模糊，指向不清，他的解读与事实可能完全不同。

因此他不依赖预示，也未刻意寻求。可老魔杖似乎增强了他的预示能力。他随意挥舞出梦中的所见，一个白色的大理石坟墓，一个蛇脸巫师，坟墓上的名字英文书写，极长一串，他的杖尖用白色火花挥舞出“Albus”，魔杖一抖就将坟墓劈开，火花消散，一切重归黑暗。

在那两个月，他们从未谈论过死亡，遑论坟墓。他们曾经确信会征服死亡。

但如今，是他格林德沃拿到了圣器的第一件——哈，阿不思那个傻瓜应该是放弃了这个念头，抱着书本，埋葬理想，躲进学校！

烦躁在格林德沃内心升起，他坐起来，让一只蜘蛛飘到床边，对它施钻心咒。

死亡。格林德沃想，他从未思考过这个话题。如果阿不思先他而去呢？如果圣器并非真的能征服死亡呢？他想起伊格诺图斯的坟墓，阿不思不喜欢死者的坟墓不被尊重，即使盖勒特只是想从坟墓里寻找老魔杖。

那只蜘蛛掉在地上；它死了。

盖勒特站起来，踢开蜘蛛的尸体，走到窗边，凝视着缎蓝的夜中虚无的一点。命运为何将这段预示推到他眼前？是暗示格林德沃唯一能做的就是保护阿不思的坟墓吗？不，他能做的远比这个多，例如杀掉蛇脸巫师，或者打败阿不思，保护他远离死亡……

那时盖勒特·格林德沃仍相信命运可被改变。


End file.
